1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, electronic devices including a transistor and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in electronic devices. In particular, thin-film transistors (TFTs) may be formed on a glass substrate, or a plastic substrate. As such, TFTs are widely used in flat panel display devices (e.g., liquid crystal display devices or organic light emitting display devices).
To enhance the operating characteristics of a transistor, an oxide layer having high carrier mobility is used as a channel layer. Such method (namely, the use of an oxide layer) is used in a TFT for a flat panel display device.
In transistors including an oxide layer as a channel layer, the oxide layer is photosensitive, thereby the characteristics of the transistors are easily changed by light.